This invention relates to a lever action handle for water faucets and the like, and more particularly relates to such a handle which is readily adapted to fit all types of valve stems. Moreover, this invention relates to a lever type handle which includes an upstanding flag portion for facility of manipulation including manipulation by the elbow of the user, referred to hereinafter as elbow action.
Two standard types of faucet handles are commonly used for attachment to valve stems of faucets, including lever type handles and canopy type handles. The canopy handle has a handle arm attached to a skirt or canopy which covers the upstanding portion of the valve stem above the faucet or water fixture main deck or body portion. Several drawbacks attach to the latter type handle, including, for example, the relatively close size tolerances required, first, for appearance sake and, second, for the sake of proper operation. Thus, a canopy which is too short will not be aesthetically pleasing, whereas a canopy that is too long will not allow sufficient turning of the handle for complete valve closure. Another disadvantage to canopy handles is that they provide a relatively large unaccessible interior area within which dirt and germs may accumulate, thus making that type handle undesirable for hospital use. On the other hand lever type handles, which include a lever arm directly connected to the valve stem or indirectly connected thereto via an integral base connecting portion, are not subject to such close tolerance requirements nor do they provide large interior unaccessible areas within which dirt and germs may collect. One problem, however, with conventional lever type handles is that they are molded or cast with an internal broach, which is a cavity having longitudinal grooves or slots, in the base of a size and configuration to mate with a specific corresponding spline, which are the grooves or slots formed at the end of a conventional valve stem, for interconnection between the two for valve operation. Therefore, a manufacturer and/or supplier of handles must maintain a large inventory of conventional handles matching the respective different splines of faucet and valve stem manufacturers in order to meet customer requirements.
Faucet handles of the lever type primarily take two forms, including, first, the conventional cross bar handle which has two perpendicular members making up the portion of the handle usually grasped for operation and, second, single arm handles, which have a single elongated arm extending from the handle base, which is attached to the valve stem. The instant invention is primarily directed to a handle of the lever type which has an elongated arm portion terminating in an upstanding flag portion for convenience of manipulation, although the principles of the invention also may be applied to a lever handle of the cross arm type or one without a flag. Moreover, the invention is directed to a lever action handle having a standard size cavity in the base for receiving interchangeable inserts each of which has an outer profile to fit in the cavity and an interior broach for connection to respective valve stem splines, thus making the relatively expensive handle readily adaptable to fit all valve stems regardless of spline when used with an appropriate relatively low cost insert. Although one prior art handle of the canopy type has a molded interior standard size receptacle that receives interchangeable inserts for attaching the handle to respective valve stems, such canopy handle suffers from the above mentioned disadvantages.